The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 4
Charlie's POV My head ached. First, I woke up to find Annabeth lost, then Zarana found Percy has disappeared too. Alex found Mr. D was poisoned, and the Big Three appeared at Camp Half-blood. WHAT IS GOING ON? The whole camp fell silent, and we slowly turned to find Zeus, in his pin-striped suit and usual scowl, Poseidon, in his Hawaiian outfit, and Hades, in his black robes standing on top of Half-Blood Hill, for once, without quarreling. Strange. "Heroes!" Poseidon bellowed, and Hades made a gagging noise. The god of the sea raised an eyebrow in annoyance and said, "Would you keep quiet! We have business here!" Typical brother love. Then Poseidon turned towards us and cried out, "Kronos had fallen, and we believe all evil is gone!" Zeus gnashed his teeth impatiently. "Oh, quit the drama, brother." He told Poseidon. "Mount Othrys had risen again. The Titan Army have regrouped." Zeus proclaimed. I nearly fainted in shock. And that was not the final blow. "And they were going to reborn Kronos." Zeus added. A couple of Aphrodite kids screamed. The camp began an uproar. "SILENCE!" This time, Hades spoke. He stepped forward, his black robes billowing. "Two of the most, ah, bravest half-bloods are lost and our dearest camp director-" A few of the campers coughed sarcastically. Hades glared at them. "Is poisoned and momentarily out of action." He finished. "Poseidon here, has seen the Princess Andromeda up and sailing in the Pacific." He continued. "They were searching for Kronos' crown." "We don't have time to explain what this crown is. But it is powerful enough to make Kronos rise again." Hades boomed. "We will choose four demigods to go on a quest to stop them and save the captured half-bloods as well. Athena will explain the rest." The Big Three walked towards us. "We go on with the choosing." Zeus spoke first. "Zarana Gale." Heads turned towards the daughter of Zeus, who seemed calm. As she walked through the crowd, an Ares kid spoke, "Big deal." Zarana heard it, whipped around at him, blue eyes flashing furiously, and punched him in the nose. Some campers snickered. Zarana stood in front of her father. Hades then called the name of his champion. "Alexandra James." The son of Ares was groaning through a heavy nosebleed. But he managed to say, "Now that's favoritism!" Alex passed him and angrily kicked him in the shin. She smiled, then walked up to the Big Three, beside Zarana. The guy was now sprawled on the ground, with his siblings jeering at him. "You're facing girls!" They teased. "You lost!" It was his fault of course. I mean, if the Big Three were in their right minds and entrusting us a very dangerous mission, they should choose the powerful half-bloods. Poseidon was now clearing his throat. His eyes looked desperate. "Victoria Watts." The daughter of Nike then flew forward. Poseidon must have a reason, maybe to assure the quest group had victory, since Nike is the goddess of victory. "They're all girls!" The Ares kid again complained. Victoria pointed a finger. "You'll be in the losing side for a month!" She cursed. The guy looked like he was on the verge of tears. Children of Nike can curse or bless a person a victory, or a losing cause. The last demigod had to be James Skye.... I thought. Surely not me.... I'm just a wise girl, nothing more. Zeus called out the name of the fourth member. "Charlie Gray, daughter of Athena." Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page